


Kissing Booth

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, Eremin - Freeform, Kissing Booth, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Armin got his first kiss from his crush during a carnival. Jean and Connie are to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

"G-Guys please don't make me do this!" I begged to my so called _'friends'_. This all started when I was in the seventh grade. I fell in love with a guy in my class and back then, I didn't know it was seen as wrong or… well disgusting. I never talked to him but I knew mostly everything about him. His name is Eren Jaeger. He's quarterback on the football team and enjoys being activate. He's popular with both genders and girls would kill just to sit next to him. His adopted sister, Mikasa, would protect him though but even still, she's pretty popular with the guys. Anyways, the annual fair was happening and we stumbled upon Eren's booth. He was doing this to help the football team. Well his booth was a kissing booth and from the looks of it, it was pretty popular.

"Come on Armin! Don't be such a coward. I dare you to go up there and pay for Eren to kiss you." I barely heard Connie, as I was getting lost in thought watching Eren work with a smile on his face. His brown chocolate hair blew in the wind and his turquoise eyes could melt anyone's heart. I sighed dreamily without realizing until I heard a snicker from asshole number two.

"Armin, I swear to God you better get your ass over there and start making out with him." Jean spoke smugly. I whimpered in embarrassment, my cheeks heating up. What's a good excuse? Hmm…

"I-I don't have any m-money so-" I was interrupted when a five dollar bill was shoved in my face. Thanks a lot Connie. I grumbled to myself and had to swallow my pride. I could do this. I could do this. I don't even think Eren is gay but I can just say I was dared. Hopefully he'll take some pity on me at least. I trotted over to the booth, watching how one girl passed out after receiving her kiss from the hot male. I tried not to be jealous but it was kinda hard too. When I reached the booth, I was the only one in line at the moment which made me have a mini panic attack.

"Hey! Are you wanting a kiss? A kiss on the cheek is twentyfive cents. A kiss on the lips is a dollar and a french kiss five dollars." Eren's voice sent shivers down my spine and the way he acted like it wasn't a big deal to him made my heart flutter.

"I… I was uh d-dared to d-do this by m-my friends…" I stuttered out, cheeks heating up more than before.

"Ah I see." Eren laughed that gorgeous laugh of his before smiling sympathetically at me. "So what kind of kiss do you want?"

"I-I… K-Kiss on t-the cheek pl-please." I placed the five dollar on the counter which Eren eyed and looked back up at me.

"You have enough for a french kiss you know. You could even get a few cheek kisses and lip kisses."

"I-I'm uhhhh.." I couldn't even speak. "C-Cheek kiss is good… K-Keep the change."

"Hmm…" Eren eyed the money before looking back at me. I turned my face to the side and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to prepare myself. I didn't feel anything yet but I did hear a chuckle. But then I felt hands cupping my cheeks and my face turned. My eyes popped open when I felt something warm and soft, slightly wet, pressing against my lips. Eren was kissing me. Eren was kissing me! My squeak of surprise was muffled when Eren slipped his tongue into my mouth, roaming about. I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan and relax into the kiss, closing my eyes and leaning up just a bit to get a better angle. Our tongues moved in sync with one another, his more skillful than mine. I knew he's had tons of kisses from other people while this was actually my first kiss which I was thankful for.

"Awe yeah!" I heard Jean shout extremely close to my ear in which made me jump back. Eren was gasping for air as well as myself.

"You got a picture?" Connie asked with amusement in his eyes.

"You know it!"

"I-I hate you guys!" I growled in embarrassment. They laughed and even Eren joined them. I blushed even more if that was possible at this point.

"At least you got to kiss your crush!" Connie said. I tried to strangle him but was held back by strong arms which weren't familiar to me. I looked up to see Eren holding me with a big dorky smile on his face.

"I'm your crush?" I nodded nervously, scared of rejection. This was where he'd call me a freak and push me away just like pretty much everyone has or had done to me. "Good thing my feelings aren't one sided."

"W-What?" I wasn't expecting that. Eren just smiled and pressed a light kiss to the top of my head which had me red as a tomato. My God, I swear my face is never going to return to its normal colour.

"I love you too." He sang happily.

That was the day I got my first boyfriend; all because of my stupid friends and a carnival booth.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking for some Eremin stories like "7 Minutes in Heaven" "Spin The Bottle" and whatnot and I realized something. I haven't seen an Eremin kissing booth story yet so I thought to myself "maybe no one wrote one..... I should write one!" well here you go. :)  
> I was thinking of making a picture of Eremin on MMD based off this or was going to be the other way around.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! I didn't read it over so sorry for any typos you may have found!  
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> (PS: Sorry for how short it is. I tried to make it as long as I can but I kinda ran out of ideas.)


End file.
